Nox not Max (Dakota not Max Rewrite)
by JustanAutumn
Summary: The Flock thought I was a traitor. They decided to head out and search for Iggy, who was taken by the School, without me. While I was moping over my loss, the School captured me too. When I find Iggy, we discover new powers and appearances. In 2 months we are changed into new people and we break out. That's when the Flock shows up wanting me back.. Fax and Miggy
1. Chapter 1

Max Pov.

I landed in the small cave that the Flock and I have settled in for the night. My hands were full of groceries, I haven't stopped thinking of a way to get Iggy back. We were ambushed two days ago by erasers and they had decided to take our blind pyro with them.

When I landed the Flock was still sitting around our little fire that we had started, right where I left them. As I sat down and began to distribute food, I noticed Nudges stiff shoulders and when I handed Gazzy a sandwich his hands were shaking slightly. Angel on the other hand, looked very confident. She sat up straighter and had a permenant smirk on her face. Fang was blank, like a stone. No emotion in his face but his eyes look sad and he refused to look at me. Something was up for sure.

"What's going on?" I questioned, "You guys aren't acting right." Gazzy looked down, and Fang took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Angel looked at me, her eyes narrowed but her smile never leaving her face.

"You've betrayed us Max." Fang said, his voice upset but strong.

"What?" I was seriously confused.

"We know you've been in contact with the School, how else would they have known where we were?" My babies voice held so much hate, hate that was directed towards me.

"I'm taking over Max, and we are going to resume the search for Iggy without you." Fang still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Were telling you to leave Max," Nudges voice was angry, her eyes held fire.

"Wha...what?" They're telling me to leave, my family is telling me to get out, I've done nothing wrong!

"We aren't your family, you never loved us Max, you were using us this whole time." Angel's grin finally left her face and she had stood up looking at me accusingly, "Since you're too stupid to understand what is happening, I will help your tiny brain process this information, were kicking you out and we don't ever expect you back. Don't try to come back because we don't want you here."

Did a six year-old call me stupid?

"I'm seven Max." Angel was annoyed with me.

Fang decided to finally approach me, but I was frozen in shock. After everything I've done for them and they throw me out with the trash.

"I loved you Max, I trusted you." His voice held so much hurt, tears threatened to fall, "you betrayed me, you're lucky I don't try to kill you now for causing us so much pain."

"Fine, if that's what you want I will leave, I never betrayed you and I had no intention to do so in the future. I hope you understand that you are making the BIGGEST mistake you will ever make!" I was livid, " After everything i've done for you, after taking care of you and protecting you with my life, you throw me out with fake accusations!" Gazzy and Nudge were crying now, "And you," I whirled on Fang pointing at his chest, "I LOVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BESTFRIEND AND MY RIGHT WINGMAN, YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN SURE OF YOURSELVES," Tears streaked down Fang's face, "I did everything I could for you guys and this is how you repay me? I will tell you now, you will regret this choice."

I turned, opening my wings and taking off. I flew blindly as tears crowded my vision. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, thunder sounded and lightening lit up the sky. It started to pour, drenching my wings and weighing me down. I landed in a forest and laid down in the mud, not closing my wings. I curled up in a ball and laid there. I was numb. The one thing i've dedicated my life to protecting and taking care of rejected me.

I laid there for a while, it could have been hours or days, I didn't know. At one point the rain stopped and a helicopter landed, erasers dragged me into the helicopter. I didn't fight back and I didn't care to.

There was no point, I had no one to come save me and nothing to live for.

I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max pov.**

I woke up in a cage, not surprised. I did a quick 360 around the room. As best I could seeing how I was in a small cage. The room was pure white and there wasn't many cages in the room, there was only one experiment in the room with me, and he was beautiful.

He looked like he was pretty tall, with gold hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, and he was tan. The best thing was his eyes, they looked like liquid gold. The color in his iris seemed to move, like water in a glass. He smiled at me while I stared.

That smile... "Iggy?" He smiled wider.

"Took you long enough to come, but i'm glad to see you Max." He was looking at me right in the eye. I stared at him, confused to why he looked like he did.

"They have been experimenting on me Max, that's why I can see," He looked me over, seeing what I look like for the first time.

"That's amazing Ig, glad you can finally see," I smiled,"the Flock will be so happy when they find out that you can see!" I stopped. They weren't going to see him ever again because of me. If he wanted to go back then I would let him, but I don't want to be left alone.

"Where are the Flock then, they have never seperated us before." I took a deep breath, ready to tell him. But the door slammed open and erasers and scientists came into the room. Wow, good timing.

They opened my cage and roughly pulled me out with clawed hands, I didn't struggle. I let them drag me out and down the hall. Iggy watched me with worried eyes, but I gave him a small reassuring smile.

They pulled me into a side room, with a metal table with various scapels and needles on it. Looks like this is going to be fun..

They threw me unto the metal table and strapped me down, they then walked out the door.

A middle-aged women in a clean white lab-coat entered the room, I glared at her and she just smiled.

"Were just hear to inject something Max, then you can go back to your room," her voice was monotone, like a robot. Room? As in a freaking cage, that doesn't even count!

She rummaged through the assortment of needles on the side table, picking up a needle filled with a black liquid that moved like smoke incased in a vial. She flicked it and raised it to the light, a look of pride evident on her face.

I rolled my eyes,"just stick me with it so I can go back to my lovely home."

She glared at me, then practically stabbed me in the vein with needle, then pushed down, releasing the liquid into my blood stream.

I screamed, my body burned and stung as I felt the liquid course through my body. I writhed in agony, and struggled in my restraints, wanting to just end the misery.

It didn't last long, maybe a couple minutes at most, but it felt like hours.

I screamed and cried until black dots started to cloud my vision. As I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the white coat with a look of absolute joy on her face, grinning at me with the widest smile.

**Review my fellow readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max Pov.**

I slowly opened my eyes, and shut them quickly, groaning in misery.

"Son of a gun," I whispered. Everything ached, and my body tingled with pain. Once again, I opened my eyes and sat up groggy. I looked around, confused.

I was sitting in the middle of a fairly large, completely white room. There was a door on one side, leading into a small bathroom. The room held a small bed in the corner, a wardrobe, and a mirror. One wall was made of a clear glass that led into an empty white hallway. I got to my feet and walked over to the mirror.

My eyes widened at what I saw and I moved my hand over my mouth, and I watched as the mystery girl in the mirror did the same. I didn't look like Max anymore, I was someone, no, something else entirely.

My hair was long, straight, and black. Side bangs blanketed one side of my pale face. I cautiously extended my wings. They were full of black feathers and when I ran my hand over them, they were razor-sharp. I ran my tongue across my now sharpened and lengthened incisors, and I inspected them in the mirror.

My eyes, they were the things that really had me in awe. They resembled a night sky perfectly. The whites of my eyes were now black and small specks glittered throughout the darkness, little stars. My pupil was a white moon and I watched as they turned from a full white moon to a waxing gibbous moon.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at myself in the mirror but a blinding light caught me off guard and I involuntarily hissed and shut my eyes. I opened them again to find my vision was slightly blurred.

"You're eyes are better suited for darkness, they will adjust soon enough." I turned to find a group of scientists standing in the hallway, clutching their clipboards and staring at me. The voice that spoke belonged to the same woman who had injected me earlier.

"Maximum Ride doesn't exist anymore," I flinched, her voice sounded painfully loud in my ears. "You are now experiment #02; codename Nox of generation 3," she smiled," please get dressed in your new garments, training will begin shortly." and with that the clear glass wall became clouded with black until the wall was opaque.

Another wall was opening though, lifting up towards the ceiling. It opened up to show a room identical to mine, creating one giant room.

I met eyes with a pair of liquid gold ones and I watched as they widened at the sight of me.

"Max?" he said cautiously. As I nodded silently, he approached me. His eyes trailed up and down my body, but they would continue to go back up to stare into my eyes.

I jumped a bit as he suddenly embraced me, wrapping his slender tan arms around me. He radiated warmth and I took advantage of it.

"You're so cold," he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "they kicked me out." a shimmering tear hit the white tile floor.

He tightened his hold on me and sighed, "I know, I overheard some scientists panic over the news."

"They're still looking for you Iggy," I moved to stare up at his face.

"I am different from the rest of the Flock, Max" he said, staring back.

I cocked my head, "how so?"

He smiled, "well for one, I don't plan on leaving you."

**Sorry for not updating! Review please. :D**

**-Autumn**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Max Pov. **

**1 year later...**

Everything that has happened over these past 12 months has been leading up to this very day.

We have the school believing that we have _come to our senses about who the real good guys are._ Truth is, we have just been using them.

You see, they have erased Maximum Ride and every record of her existence. They have created a new me, meant to be their assassin, and Iggy is supposed to be my support. So over this past year they have been training us to be exactly that, and we've let them. Sucks for them though, we are just going to take the training and stab them in the back with it. They really should have known though, like how could they believe that we would trust them so easily?

Over this period of time, Iggy and I have discovered our new selves. I am night and he is day, kind of like ying and yang in a way.

Iggy has taken on the name Lucifer, after the fallen angel who is also known as the Son of Dawn. His eyes resemble the shifting and bubbling of the suns surface. His body temperture has risen to a toasty one hundred and nine degrees, he is also no longer affected by cold nights or scorching hot days. He can form solid objects from the light around him, including his trusty bow and arrows. He can play with fire and shape it as well, that definitely brings out the pyro side of him more often. He is super fast and his wounds heal even faster.

Even though Iggy is super advanced, it is quite obvious that they focussed more on creating me. I go by the name Nox, and I am the essence of darkness and night. My eyes, their own night sky and everything, including moon phases and stars. I am incredibly fast, I can go invisible, and I have extraordinary sight, as well as making no sound when I move. I am basically a walking nightmare, the perfect weapon.

Along with my wings and 2 beautiful black katanas, I have quite the assortment of weapons. I have a belt with multiple throwing knives, throwing stars, and I have a dagger hidden in my left boot. I also have my two inch heeled combat boots, if that counts.

So thank you school for giving us an advantage whilst destroying you.


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Max pov.**

I gripped the katanas tightly in my hands, their opal handles glinted in the artificial light of the room. Another eraser approached me, his hairy hand gripping a dagger.

Can't they give me something other than an eraser? They're just too easy to kill. Oh? You might be saying, "but Max it isn't right to kill, that isn't you." Haha, well i'm not really Max anymore. I kill to survive, it's either me or them. So I am terribly sorry for deciding to choose me.

The growling eraser jumped at me, bringing me out of my thoughts. It's claws swiped at me, but I swiftly dodged. I sliced one of my katanas towards his arm, giving him and deep cut running down the length of it. He growled louder, and rushed me. He wildy thrusted his knife towards me, and the tip grazed my bare stomach. I hissed in frustration, this fight has been going on too long.

My leg kicked at his hand, snapping it back and knocking the knife from his grasp, also breaking his wrist. The eraser cried out in pain, and he steped back clutching his wrist. I took that moment of weakness to send a powerful roundhouse kick to the neck, snapping it to the side with a sickening crack and therefore ending his pain.

Applause sounded behind me as I put my katanas back into their sheaths on my back. I turned and looked at the room full of whitecoats, who were protected by glass. Their faces held awe and approval, as they clapped.

Sarah, the whitecoat in charge of me, jumped up and down enthusiastically. "Good job, once again!" I think she would be a great mother, if ya know, she wasn't an evil scientist who made me kill for her pleasure. In that case maybe she would just be a hardcore soccer mom. "You killed 38 erasers today!" she continued, "You can now back to your room and rest sweetie, thank you for today," she waved and turned back to address the audience.

I sighed and trudged towards the now open door. They let me walk around freely as long as I cooperate, but I also think it is because I killed my first two escorts and severly injured the third.

I walked down the white hallway until I came to my door. It slid open by itself and shut behind me as I entered. Iggy sat up on my bed, and we met eyes. I nodded. He jumped up, grinning, and racing towards his side of the room.

I walked into my bathroom, examining my wound. It was deeper than I originally thought, and as I dabbed it with some guaze, I flinched. That would leave a nasty scar. I quickly wrapped it and bent down to retrieve my black backpack from underneath the sink. I ran out of the bathroom to meet Iggy who had already grabbed his. I didnt bother changing out of my sports bra and jeans, there wasn't time for that.

He grabbed a gadget from underneath his bed, and sat it on the floor. For a second he fiddled with the various wires, while I waited patiently for him to finish. The gadget started blinking red and ticking, so I knew it was time to leave.

Iggy stopped at the door, and looked at me, his gold eyes gleaming. "Let's blow this sterlized popsicle stand," he motioned towards the door, "After you m'lady."

**Page Break**

I walked out the door and cloaked myself, going invisible. Ok Max, we only have ten minutes to get out of here before it blows. Iggy and I decided to try and make our escape unknown, we wanted to avoid a bloodbath. I grabbed my katanas from their sheathes anyway, just to be safe.

Iggy followed closely behind, he reached his arm up and touched one of the lights. One by one, every light down the hall burst, blanketing the hall in darkness. I swiveled and became visible, glaring at Iggy who just smiled at my innocently. So much for leaving quietly.

Iggy and I ran down the pitch black hall together. We passed some very confused whitecoats, struggling to find their way through the darkness. They stopped to stare at us as we passed, only our eyes shone in the darkness.

I saw a frazzled Sarah, but when she saw us, her eyes narrowed in anger. As we were passing, her arm snapped out. Suddenly pain radiated through my body and I skidded to a halt. "What the h-" I hissed as she twisted the knife violently in my ribcage before ripping it out all together.

"You can't leave Nox. You are mine!" She screamed at me, waving the bloody knife through the air.

"That was quite rude." Iggy said as he kicked her in the stomach. He then turned towards me, as an alarm sounded. "Are you ok?" he whispered, concerned.

I waved him off, "yes yes i'm fine," I said, trying to convince him. He eyed the blood running down my chest. "How much time do we have?" I asked.

Iggy gazed at his watch, "four minutes!" he yelled over the alarm.

"Then what are we doing standing here!" I yelled and started to run again, ignoring the searing pain.

From then on, we only passed whitecoats during our escape. They hauled boxes or carts of supplies. They tried to stop us as we passed, but quickly decided they had no chance and let us by. It was weird, not one eraser showed up to stop us. Huh, I must have killed them all.

We ran out the front door, the FREAKING FRONT DOOR. They actually let us. Wow, easiest escape ever.

As our feet hit the dirt of the outside world, Iggy screamed, "GET DOWN," we hit the ground, covering our heads. More than half the school erupted in the ground shaking explosion. As we were showered with debries, Iggy laughed manically, and I laughed with him.

When everything settled, we dusted ourselves off and jumped into the air, unfurling our wings. As we flew away from what was left of the school, we high-fived.

"We did it Ig," I smiled at him, "we're free!"

That's when my wings buckled and I fell.

**Sorry guys for the short chapters and long update time. I do not have internet at my house at the moment, which makes it rather difficult. Please stick with me and I will update whenever I can.**

**Thanks for the support and please review!**

**-Autumn**


End file.
